Chasing Her Dreams
by 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess
Summary: Sequel to 'Interning For The Shield' Desiree's got her three yeses, but her journey is just beginning. She finds herself juggling to keep her internship and her grades, but when obstacles invade her life, will it make bonds stronger or will it tear them apart?
1. Desiree Gets Her Call

Desiree Harper walked out of her AP Chemistry class in such a good mood. Those equations that she needed to balance, now made sense to her and now, she feels like that she can do anything that she wanted to do. It felt like nothing could stop her. She walked down the hallway, while looking at her essay that she was going to need to give at her second period class. The teacher was such a hard-ass, but what else could you expect from a Pre-AP English teacher? As Desiree walked through the hallway, a bunch of commotion caught her eye, she spot a tall and blonde thin girl, all giddy and all. Des squinted her eyes, what could possibly have made her so happy? The closer that she approached the crowd, she spotted a guy, with a bunch of flowers in his grasps. The blonde, who was a cheerleader, wearing her skimpy cheerleading outfit, jumped up and down, up and down. Desiree swore if she kept watching the girl jump, that she was going to sprain her neck.

"Patricia, will you be my date to homecoming?" Jackson Dylan asked his crush of over three years the major question that most girls would loved to be asked. He extended some flowers towards Patricia, who was in delight of what was happening to her right now. Jackson had the biggest crush on her and Patricia returned those feelings.

"Yes! I can't believe that you asked me." Patricia accepted the flowers, which were red roses and wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck for a hug. The whole crowd of students, which surrounded those two students up roared over the occasion. Desiree didn't know what was the big deal with homecoming. So, what? Of course, it was nice to get all dolled up, but high-school is supposed to be about learning and making plans for the future - not for relationships and all of those complicated things.

"You know, that could be you, if you allow me to take you to homecoming?"

Desiree's boyfriend of one month, Asher Roberts offered. How these two hit if off? Well, Desiree had just came back to Grand Rapids, Michigan for just about a few days and these two saw each other at Starbucks. Asher was breath taken over how Desiree looked now and he just had to know the girl. Turns out, these two had nothing in common - not even a little bit. Asher just liked to look at Desiree. Desiree has always had the biggest crush on Asher, and so, these two got that from each other.

"I wish you could, but Stephanie McMahon could call me anytime now. I can't make plans for the future." Desiree hasn't forgotten about her internship with The Shield, which had Jonathan Good, Colby Lopez and Joe Anoaì in it. She hasn't forgotten about the best memories with them and how she was this close to not having this internship. She loved watch wrestling from the same arena that The Shield performs in and besides, they now have a cool storyline and she so desperately wanted to look over their scripts.

"Oh, you still have that..." Asher turned away awkwardly, he could have sworn that Desiree was over that because ever since school had begun for them, she hasn't brought it up to him one bit.

"Of course, why do you think I could possibly forgot that?" Desiree asked. She was confused, why would Asher think that she didn't want to do that anymore? Did he think that this was just some task that she was going to forget about. Asher needs to know that interning for The Shield is basically part of her life now.

"Well because you haven't brought it up." Asher responded. Honestly, he didn't want to argue with Desiree. It wasn't worth his time. Suddenly, he heard a phone ring. He looked at Desiree, who grabbed her phone from her jacket.

"It's Stephanie," she angled her thumb away from them. Asher gestured for her to answer it and Desiree answered the phone in a more private location. Desiree went behind the wall and laid her back there. Stephanie was talking to her on the phone as Des soaked in all the information that Stephanie has given her. Then, she heard a piece of news that made her speechless - in a good way, of course. "You found me a teacher? That's great! When do you want me there?" the sooner, the better is what Desiree thought. "Saturday night? I can be there at Night of Champions! Okay, thank you, Stephanie!" she hung up her phone and placed it against her chest.

She was going to reunite with The Shield.

* * *

Desiree, Asher and Lauren, Desiree's mother walked the backstage area in search of Stephanie McMahon. Lauren was in Detroit with her daughter was because there was no chance in hell that she was trusting Desiree and Asher alone. Her purpose was to provide surveillance for the two of those teenagers. Desiree spotted Stephanie McMahon backstage with a smile on her face.

"Desiree, welcome back. I'm glad that you're here with us." Stephanie firmly shook Desiree's hand. Desiree tried to play it mature and professional. She wanted to show Stephanie that she did take this internship seriously.

Desiree gave one of her winning smiles. "It's good to be back, where's Jon? Where's Joe? Where's Colby?" let's just say that Desiree was super excited to see the men that she was interning for. She missed them all equally and she just wants to get back at the swing of things.

"Now, now, they're out competing. At least, Joe and Colby are. Jon's in his locker room and he's been waiting for you, but doesn't think that you're in the arena." Stephanie's words made Desiree smile. Jon has been waiting for her? Did Jon miss her? Because, she did miss him. Now, Des was excited. She was like caffeine, she had so much energy inside of her that she had to let it out somehow.

"Can I at least see Jon?" Des asked Stephanie, jumping up and down in excitement.

Stephanie sighed happily. "Alright, go and see him. " she granted her permission.

Desiree nodded and dashed for Jon's locker room. She grabbed her phone from her satchel and began to dial his number and put the phone to her ear. She could hear the phone ringing. "Hey Jon. I left a surprise for you. Open your locker room door." she ordered him in the nicest way possible. She stopped at the door to The Shield's locker room. She was so freaking nervous - first, The Shield isn't expecting her to be at the arena and second, what if The Shield doesn't want to see her? That would crush her to pieces.

The door began to open and there stood Jon in his tactical ring gear. He had just competed before Colby and Joe. So, it figures that he would still be in it. Jon studied Desiree, was she actually here? Or has he been eating something that has been causing him to hallucinate? He hoped that she was here. He really needs his friend around here. It's been too serious and lonely lately. Ever since Des left, the WWE had went back to it's seriousness and not the wacky ways it was with Desiree roaming around the backstage area.

"Desiree," she went and gave Jon a huge hug, which caught him by surprise. He has forgotten, how it feels like to hug someone. He looked around uncomfortable as hell, but eventually, he gives in to her hug and he hugs her back. "How have things been?" he asked her, cutting the tension between the two of them. These two were shy and awkward. So, trying to be the starters of a conversation wasn't their strong attribute.

Des released the hug and looked at Jon, he's a little different, but she can't put her finger on it. "I've been alright, how about you?" she continued to study him, but she wasn't coming up with any conclusions of what's different about him? Was he more handsome than before? Other than that, Des had nothing. Maybe, she hasn't looked at a six foot four man in about a month and her eyes are just trying to readjust to it? She's not going to worry about that.

"I've been wrestling and doing some media. So, the same old things. You look good," Jon admired Desiree's appearance. "I mean, you've always looked good, but you know, I'm just throwing that compliment because I'm such a nice guy." he teased and laughed. Desiree laughed with him.

"Of course, you are Jon," Desiree has missed Jon, his jokes and such. Glad, that these two haven't missed a beat. But, Des needed to inform Jon of the major thing of her life. She has to come forward about her new boyfriend. Jon had called him a douchebag and all sorts of terrible words. How is he going to react learning about her dating Asher? Is he going to be angry with her? "Jon..." she didn't know where to begin.

"Yes, Desiree?" Jon responded worried.

"Hey babe."

Asher came out of the blue and wrapped his arm around Des. Asher admired Desiree for a moment and then turned his attentions to Jon. Was he the guy that Des talked so highly about? Was he Jon? Asher being so mindless at times, just smirked and stuck out his hand. "Hey, I'm Asher."

* * *

_How is not only Jon going to respond, but Colby and Joe? I kind of needed to give you guys someone to hate. Is it working? Don't worry, this will all work out in the end. As you can see, I only own **Desiree Harper and Asher Roberts**. Anything else, I do **not** own. Please, favorite, follow and review! :)_


	2. Desiree's Boyfriend Meets The Shield

_Desiree's dating douchebag?_ Jon couldn't find the words to respond to what Asher had said to him. Asher introduced himself and his mind went to a sudden blank. Sweet little Des was dating the big douchebag of her hometown? Was Jon being a little rude in his mind? He probably was. Asher could be a decent person. His intentions could be good and it must be the reason why he and Desiree are in a relationship. What hurt Jon was that Desiree didn't inform him a lot sooner. He could have prevented this relationship from even occurring. Hell, he wasn't good in the relationship department. But, he felt like he could have been good at spotting a player. Well because - he is a player himself.

"Jon."

Desiree's sweet voice was able to break away Jon from his thoughts. It was exactly what he needed. Jon focused on Desiree's eyes and she gave a heartwarming smile to him. _Oh yeah, boyfriend._ Jon shifted his attentions from the intern to the guy that his intern was so totally into. Jon did the polite thing and shook his hand. His hand connected with Asher's, but Jon gave a good squeeze to his hand, making Asher flinch for a small moment. Asher didn't want to expose any weakness in front of Jon. He wanted to show that he could fit in with Desiree's group of people. When Jon released his 'special' handshake on Asher, Asher shook the hand that Jon squeezed, trying to get the feel of it back.

"Nice too meet you, Jon." Asher said calmly. He knew that he wasn't in Grand Rapids anymore. Asher has always been that cool guy around, but looking at Jon and Asher seems like second coolest guy backstage thanks to him. Desiree was totally oblivious to what was running in Asher's mind. Des isn't good with determining the emotions of other people. Thus, she couldn't tell that Asher was kind of freaked out about Jon. Asher was freaked out of Jon and Des was semi-attracted to him. Isn't this encountering great?

"Asher, my man!"

Asher's blank look turned to a crooked smirk, when he heard Colby Lopez's voice. Finally, some wrestler that he was familiar with. Asher sighed in relief. He knew that Colby would be the one to have his back. Colby had arrived from him and Joe's match. Joe was following Colby and Colby finally stopped when he was with Jon, Des and Asher.

"Colby!"

Desiree ran to hug Colby. Yes, it was the man that was responsible for hooking Des up with Asher. Desiree wrapped her hands on Colby's neck as Colby hugged her, his arms around her waist. For the past month, Colby had been working on rekindling things with Desiree. They couldn't talk much at Desiree's intern evaluation due to Desiree having to leave as soon as Stephanie said that she had to go home. Colby and Des had connected anyway possible. Desiree had the nerve to go to Colby and tell him about Asher. Colby was the only Shield member with a successful relationship. So, she felt like that Colby knew what to do about her relationship problems.

"Asher, what's up man?" Colby asked as soon as he put Des down to the floor. He gave Asher one of those bro handshakes, which made Jon raise a brow. How in the hell did Asher _know_ Colby? Hell, how did Colby know these kinds of things over him? Jon couldn't help, but be a little jealous of him. He swore that he was Des's go-to guy, have times changed? Was Colby now Des's go-to guy? Jon gave a cold glare to Colby, who was socializing with Asher. Colby sure had some brownie points with Desiree. Colby seemed to like Asher and get along with him. Couldn't Colby earn his brownie points with another area of Desiree's life?

"I can tell that you don't like him."

Jon turned to his left side to Joe, who made his assumption over Jon's opinions of Asher. Joe had his attention of Desiree and Asher. Joe didn't think it was alright for him to judge Asher right off the bat. He learned never to judge a book by its cover. Joe looked at Asher and he assumed that he was a stuck up, rich kid that never had to work for anything in his life or he was some athlete that all the girls wanted. He mostly thought it was his second assumption.

"It's not that I don't like him. He just caught me off guard." Jon said, while looking at the couple, laughing and talking. He couldn't find himself to admit that he didn't like Asher, but he found something sketchy about the kid. Jon could be way off track with Asher, but he did find something weird about Desiree and found out about her anorexia. Should he trust his gut again or just ignore it?

"I'm not sure what to think about him. He doesn't seem like the guy that Des would be into," Joe continued. "I hope that she doesn't get hurt." he looked at Jon, who had a serious facial expression planted on his face. He sighed and turned to Joe, the twinkle in Jon's eyes.

"I hope so too."

* * *

Joe stared at Asher from his white and plushy couch. It was a cold and intense stare, which crept up on Asher's soul. Man, did this Samoan powerhouse scare the shit out of him. Staring from Joe on the one seated, white and plushy couch was just too much for him. Asher wanted to be able to hold Joe's stare. Asher was the quarterback of the junior varsity football team, he shouldn't be intimidated of Joe. Joe had secretly always wanted to use this tactic. He always wanted to scare the boy into behaving. Joe would use that tactic with Kyla to her future boyfriend, but for practice, he's using with Desiree to Asher.

"We're here with dinner!"

The sound of Desiree's voice, quipped the nearly empty hotel living room. It was a sigh of relief for Asher because he could have sworn that he would have melted under the pressure of Joe. To Joe, only if Des wasn't here, would he have been victorious of getting Asher Roberts to melt under the pressure of the hold of his stare. Joe stood up and went to assist Desiree by putting the dinner, of cheeseburgers and French fries on the granite island in the center of the kitchen. With Desiree's hands empty, she went to Asher and planted a kiss on his lips.

"How was talking to Joe?" Desiree asked, being curious and all. What she sadly didn't know that there was more staring going on than talking. But, was Asher going to tell her the truth or was he going to try to seem like the better person than any of these wrestlers in the suite?

"Talking with him went well." Asher decided to go with dishonesty, not wanting to concern his girlfriend one bit. Desiree formed a smile on her face. Of course, it was such a pretty smile.

"Don't worry, Joe, can get pretty intimidating sometimes. He must like you." she rubbed his shoulder and went away with having the intentions of assisting Jon and Colby with the food on the island. Desiree went under the cabinets in search of some paper plates in case the restaurant didn't proved with any. Most of the time, they didn't bother providing them with plates and utensils. So, they would keep some with them from town to town.

"So, you did the staring thing with him?" Jon busted into a chuckle. "Got the kid to piss himself?" he asked, while grabbing some boneless ribs from the foil platter into his plate. His eyes then turned to Desiree, who was still searching for the paper plates. Des's brown eyes continued to wander around for those paper plates. "Des, we got plates. Quit your searching." with that order, Des stopped her searching and then approached Colby, where they talked about something that Jon couldn't pick up.

Joe smirked. "The kid must have been so frightened. Poor Asher, I thought he was just going to die." he grabbed a cob of corn and put it on the edge of his plate.

Jon continued to stare at Desiree and Colby. How the hell did these two become friends? Were they stuck in an elevator and started talking? This was too odd for Jon. He shook his head and turned to Joe. "How did Colby and Desiree become good friends?" Jon asked. "How the hell did he know Asher before I did?" they were just two of the million questions that surfaced on Jon's mind.

"For the past month, Colby and Desiree have been contacting one another. Desiree reached out to Colby about Asher. Colby is kind of the one responsible for Desiree and Asher being together." Joe explained to Jon.

A range of anger raced through Jon's pulse, when Joe said that Colby was responsible for hooking up Desiree and Asher. Colby was the mastermind of this? Colby just wanted it be known that he was there for Des. Jon could totally understand that, but he could have shown his friendship another way. Getting involved in Desiree's love life? Desiree has school in about two days and she doesn't need guys distracting her and her studies. Plus, she's got her internship with them. She can't do anything like that. And with her father and his stupid ultimatum of giving up and it's a victory of him. She's got one that Stephanie will inform her with.

Des makes the grade or she can kiss her internship goodbye.

* * *

_Who's kind of mad at Colby right now? I hate to make him the one responsible for Asher and Des, but in the last story, Colby was kind of interested in Des's love life. On the other hand, that last sentence will make you worry. Damn! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Thank you to: lalagetatme, Dixiewinxwrites12, KatelynBB, montanaisahorror, AliMelinda, S.H.I.E.L.D. 13, nikki, emma, caz21, Iakarie, thekidisbac, justkimmy, angel, niki 1981 and Rossi's Lil Devil for the reviews! Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	3. Desiree Gets A Second Ultimatum

Desiree and Joe were walking into Stephanie McMahon's office before RAW begins. It was the night before Desiree has her first day of school on the road and it made her nervous. She was now one of those kids that will have to repeat the first day of school _twice_. Who'd the hell would want to go through that again? Joe had opened the door and gestured for Des to walk in first. Des did that and Joe followed her in. Stephanie rose up from her seat and walked around her desk to greet the teenager and future of the WWE - according to Vince and Hunter.

"Glad that we can get a little chat in before The Shield is needed. Desiree, you can have a seat. Joe, you can stand behind her seat or take a seat next to her if you wish." Stephanie smiled and then walked around back to her seat. She sat down and then looked at her papers that were lying on her desk. They were Desiree's files from her school. Joe decided to stay standing and stood behind the intern. Desiree sat her satchel on her lap, awaiting for Stephanie to respond.

Stephanie looked at her with a grin. "I was looking at your papers and I knew that it would be difficult to find someone that would teach your classes. You're taking some higher classes than anyone in your grade. So, we really wanted to find teachers that would fill your head with the right kind of knowledge. We asked you if you would like to take some simpler classes because you are now doing this internship and you said that you would be fine. Are you sure that you would like to do that?" Stephanie asked Desiree to make sure.

Des nodded. "I'm sure. I need a challenge in my life," she titled her head up to Joe, who was smiling at her, he playfully waved at her and she waved back more playfully, before looking back at Stephanie. "Interning and making the grade will be that challenge." she smiled.

"I like the sound of that. Desiree, Hunter and I had been debating over what's the range where your grade point average should be. He wanted something like 2.5-3.5, but I think that you're more capable of that. I think that you're able to make the grade. After some bickering and lunch, we decided that your grade point average that would be good for you would be 3.0-4.0. Anything lower than that would result in your termination as an intern." there it was. Stephanie had thrown her ultimatum. The pressure was now on Desiree.

"You know, Stephanie. I like a challenge." Des responded in a calm manner. Stephanie smirked back.

"Here's more of a challenge, Desiree. Your grades have to be greater than a B-, other than that and you're on what we call 'the chopping block.' What that does is that it tells you what you need to work on. Every test, quiz, homework assignment will be informed to The Shield. And they will make you do the work." Stephanie continued.

Oh man, now that was _some_ challenge for Desiree! They are not going easy with her studies and she kind of likes that. She wants adults forcing her to do well, but she sometimes will feel the pressure of it. The first semester for her isn't really the best that she can do. The second semester she is able to rise up to the occasion.

"So, Desiree needs to make the grade or she's on the chopping block?" Joe asked, he was a little bit confused over the chopping block talk. That was where he lost Stephanie.

"Desiree needs to make the grade or she will no longer intern you guys," Stephanie made things clearer for Joe. "The other questions will be answered with Ms. Candice, who will inform Desiree of what she needs by email." she informed the two of them.

"Alright, I think we're good." Desiree smiled, even though she was a little overwhelmed.

* * *

"You really going to need to make the grade," Joe spoke up to her. "We want you to be chasing your dreams and we can't do that if you're not here." Joe was already nervous about Desiree rising up to the occasion. He needs her here with The Shield. Who else was going to keep him on track? Even more important, who's going to keep Jon stable?

"I will, Joe. You don't need to worry." she assured him and then having a headlock being applied to her by Jon. Des began to giggle, trying to wiggle out of Jon's hold, but his strength couldn't match her determination.

"Don't worry, Joe. She'll make the grade. I've help her with her anorexia, if I have to bust to her teacher's tour bus to get the answers for her midterm, that's what I will do." Jon wasn't really taking things seriously. He knew that Des would be fine with school. She may get overwhelmed and angry, but she'll pull through. If she can eat a sandwich, she can make the grade.

Joe rolled his eyes. "We have to be adults here. We need to be like her parent. We need to keep her grounded." he feels the need to be a parent for Des. She has no parents in the road and he is a father to his own daughter. So, he guesses that he will be that father - the father that she does get along with.

"I'm a wrestler. I am not here to be some parent for Des. She can manage things herself. I'll just be there for her." Jon was against being a parent for Desiree. He didn't want to be her parent. He felt like it wasn't his role to be a parent. He was honestly wanting to get out of the family stage with her and being fatherly towards her, wasn't going to help the cause. Desiree was able to wiggle out of Jon's headlock, before Colby started to talk.

"I'll be there for her too, but I'll lay down the law with her as well." Colby nodded. He didn't have a problem with being strict with her, he's already been strict with her before. And knowing Des, he is sure that she won't be a problem child. Desiree was poised and mature for her young age, but she was still a teenager in the end of the day. If Des wants to rebel, he wants to be the first one to jump in and put her back on that track to success.

"No worries guys, I won't disappoint anyone of you. I'll be the best goddamn intern ever and the best student I can. I won't let anyone distract me!" she vowed and stood up in pride. She pride in her smile showed throughout the locker room. She planned not to let anyone down, no one will distract her.

"This means you're going to dump Asher?" Jon stood up prideful, almost mocking how Des stood up prideful. His hands were on his hips, feeling motivated of what she had vowed to herself. Desiree looked at Jon with a twinkle in her brown eyes and smiled.

"Heavens to Betsy no!" Desiree shouted enthusiastically and feeling motivated, walked out of The Shield's locker room, leaving The Shield by themselves. It seemed like Desiree wasn't interested in dumping Asher. Jon thought it was worth a shot, asking her that question. Maybe, she would consider dumping him, so he wouldn't be a distraction from her.

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Des, we need you to observe our match!" he shouted, trying to remind the teenager about their match, which is going to occur later at the night. He jogged his way out the door, to go after the intern.

"Damn it." Jon muttered secretly under his breath, snapping his fingers in defeat.

"What's up with you, man?" Colby asked his stable mate, curiously. He had been seeing Jon be a little off the rockers these past two days - more than usually. Ever since Desiree had returned to do the internship, Jon had been a little out of it. What was up with him? Colby could be way off track about Jon, but he couldn't help by asking him that question.

"What do you mean, what's up with me?" Jon asked confused, rejecting the idea that something could be up with him. He thought that everything was going fine with him. Was Colby asking about how he brought up the idea of Des dumping Asher? Jon swore that he was joking when he had said that. Jon sat down on the steel bench in between the lockers.

"Why would you ask Desiree if she would dump Asher? It's like you don't want her to be with him." Colby was right on the money when he had said that. _That's because I don't want her with him,_ Jon thought.

"I'm just a tiny bit concerned that Asher's going to be distracting her. She's a teenager, she's going to like boys and boys are going to distract her from her work. I'm just thinking the best for her." Jon defended himself. He wants the best for his friend, was that too much to ask for?

"I think Desiree is smart enough to not let Asher distract her," Colby claimed. "She doesn't need you to know what's best for her. It's not your decision to decide if she should break up with her boyfriend or not." he wasn't going to let Jon destroy Asher and Desiree's relationship. He had given Des the best advice that he could give and to let Jon say that dumping Asher is the best thing for her was wrong.

"When Desiree doesn't know what Asher's capable of -" Jon continued, but was interjected by Colby.

"How the hell would you know what Asher's capable of? He's just a teenager and he seems to like her a lot. Please don't ruin Desiree's chances of finding love because of what you feel for the kid." Colby pleaded. Did Colby know what are Jon's thoughts on Desiree? Jon looked at his fellow Shield member in confusion. What else did he know?

"I don't have feelings for Des." Jon responded angry and confused. What kind of nonsense was Colby talking about. His response made Colby the confused one now.

"I was talking about _Asher_, why were you talking about _Des_?" Colby asked in confusion. Where was Jon going with the subject? The whole room was filled with silence now. There was no way that Jon could respond to Colby's question. There wasn't a noise that could be heard, besides the two men's breathing.

"Jon!"

Jon and Colby turned around to a smiling Desiree, who Joe right behind her. She jumped up and down in her black combat boots because of the exciting news that Joe had just informed her with. She stood by the entrance to their locker room, calming herself down. "You're going to take me to Cincinnati tomorrow?" she squealed. Although that Jon lived in Las Vegas now, she was excited to see Jon's roots and where he came from.

Jon smiled back and looked at Colby. "You're not going to show her around Cincinnati." Colby declined the idea. Desiree had school tomorrow and she has to get up bright and early, and besides, she was probably going to have a lot of homework that she would love to start as soon as she got out of school.

"You're going to show me around right?" Desiree asked, she didn't know if the tour was still on because of what Colby had said. She didn't know if she should be jumping or not. Jon looked at Desiree and smirked right back at Colby.

"I'm going to show my girl around Cincinnati." Jon declared.

* * *

_So, a little insight of Jon's thoughts on Desiree. Probably isn't obvious, but some insight. The Cincinnati trip should be interesting. What could happen? Want to give my thanks to: Dixiewinxwrites12, AliMelinda, thakidisbac, chickiesgorawr, AngelsDestiny22, jt1339, emma, nikki, justkimmy, LadyEvil21, and angel for your reviews. Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	4. Desiree Does Cincinnati

"So Desiree, to get your y-intercept, x will have to be zero. Plug in zero for x." Ms. Candice instructed for Desiree to do. Right now, this would be fourth period for her and what Desiree had was Algebra II. In Grand Rapids, Des was in on chapter two where she was learning how to set up her equation in vertex form. She knew how to get the vertex, but what she struggled with was getting the y-intercept.

Ms. Candice was a young woman in her late twenties. She had straight, long dirty blonde hair, which she had strands tucked behind her ear. Ms. Candice had brown eyes and fair skin. She stood in front of the classroom - or the front of the only empty room that the arena for Smackdown had this week in her blue high heels, wearing a black pants suit, white tank top with a matching black blazer. How Desiree would say to Ms. Candice's teaching was that she was soft and gentle. It must be because she wanted to gain the teenager's trust. Ms. Candice looked like she could have a bad side to her, but as of now, she was a sweet young woman.

"Oh, you just put zero for all of the x's? That's easy!" Des exclaimed. She finally knew how to solve the problem that was on her worksheet. Her pencil began to scribble on the paper, multiplying and then subtracting the problem in her head. "The answer is negative seven?" she looked up to her teacher, wondering if she had the right answer. Ms. Candice smiled.

"The answer is negative seven." Ms. Candice confirmed. A 'bell' or the alarm on Desiree's phone was heard. Desiree pulled out her phone from her black purse, which rested on her lap. Her alarm did indeed go off. She pressed the button to stop the alarm and looked up at the teacher.

"Alright Desiree, math is over and lunchtime begins. Be back in a half an hour and we'll begin with Spanish II." Ms. Candice informed her and returned to her desk to do some paperwork that she was going to make Des do later in the week. Desiree slide out of the seat, which was connected to her desk, put the handle of her purse on her left shoulder and her binder against her chest and walked out of the room.

* * *

Desiree was at catering getting her lunch. She ended up getting herself a spicy chicken sandwich and a bottle of pink lemonade on her tray as she searched for a place to have her lunch. This was never a problem with her, she would normally have lunch in her little corner in the back of her school. But here, she feels comfortable about sitting anywhere. She claims that she gets along with some of the WWE talent. Her eyes stopped looking when she spotted April Mendez, also known as, AJ Lee, sitting at one of the tables in the back of the catering. Des wondered to herself. Should she go and approach April? Are they friends enough to sit with each other? If she would have found Brad, she would go and sit with him in a heartbeat, if it were any members of The Shield, she would go sit with them in a heartbeat.

"Desiree!"

Desiree looked at April waving to her from across the room. It sounded like April wanted to talk to her, Desiree went walking to April. _Don't screw up this!_ Desiree thought to herself, while walking. When she approached the table that April was sitting on, April gestured for her to sit across from her. _Yay! I have a place to sit!_ Des thought to herself.

"I didn't think that you were coming back. I started to lose hope that Stephanie was never going to find you a teacher. How has your first day been going for you? Colby told me all about you going to school on the road. Your life seems to be going great." April assumed as Desiree took a seat across from April, putting her tray on top of the table.

"It's been going find so far. Ms. Candice has been really helpful. I'm just hoping for no distractions this year. I'm not going to be around my boyfriend, so I hope that everything will be fine-" Desiree said, before being interjected by April.

"I heard about you dating Asher," April nodded. Desiree looked at April, what else did April now about her? "Colby tells me a lot." April answered the question that Desiree was preparing to ask her.

"Did Colby tell you anything else?" Desiree asked her. What if Colby told April about her anorexia? She would totally lose trust in Colby in a heartbeat. The fear began to expand inside Desiree.

"Nah, that's all he told me," April responded. Thank God! Colby seems to be staying loyal. "Was there anything that Colby failed to mention?" she asked the intern.

"Nope!" Des responding and then took a bite out of her sandwich. She then began to pant at her burning tongue, forgetting the her sandwich was a _spicy_ chicken sandwich. "Spicy sandwich!" she opened the bottle of pink lemonade and gulped it all up, while April giggled. Desiree glared at her.

"I hate sandwiches."

* * *

"Where are we going? Where are we going?" Desiree kept asking like a little girl. Right now, she was riding in the passenger seat, while Jon drove with his eyes focused on the car ahead of him. Sadly, Jon couldn't take Desiree to where he grew up. One of the reasons being that he has to be in the Smackdown taping in a few hours and second, Desiree should not see the shit that he had to go through when he was her age. Desiree was too good to see all of that. So, he thought about the second best thing that he can do - take her to somewhere pleasant to look at and maybe, tell a story or two.

"I'm taking you to somewhere cool," Jon responded. Desiree opened her purse up and grabbed a purple mechanical pencil. Then, she opened her binder and went to the divider with had her chemistry homework. She began to solve the problems that was assigned to do. Jon stopped at a red light and took the opportunity to look at Desiree, occupied with her homework. A smile crept up on his face, he knew that Des worked hard. He knew that she has gone through a lot. "Dr. Meyers called." Jon spoke up after, he found himself looking at Des. Desiree's head popped up from her work.

"Does she want to see my progress?" Desiree asked. It has only been two weeks ever since she saw her care team. It has been difficult with trying to keep her eating disorder a secret, but she has been progressing and some of her weight seems to be coming back. Jon had even noticed that she has been getting some fat in her.

"Yeah, she wants an update. It's been a while, since we had a Jon and Des Monday. I feel like we should start Monday. How has your eating disorder progress going?" Jon asked, he didn't know if he had the right to ask her that question. Apparently, Colby has been her go-to guy lately. Did Jon have the right to ask her that question?

"It's been going good. I'm almost at one-hundred ten pounds. I've been gaining the weight super slow to be on the safe side. And on the Jon and Des Monday, I would love to have those again! I missed those." Desiree sighed and smiled, lying back against her seat. The green light appeared at the traffic stop and Jon drove off.

Desiree wanted that Monday again. Maybe, he hadn't lost Desiree yet. "Cool, we'll start Monday. I'll call Dr. Vasquez and see if we can get her to get a flight this weekend. I can also get your laptop installed for the appointment live stream." Jon didn't want to admit it, but he was flipping excited. Time with his best friend before RAW began.

"Are we there yet?" Desiree asked like a curious child.

"We're here." Jon announced with a smile on his face. Desiree's eyes widened - Jon had taken her to Fountain Square. This place was at the heart of Cincinnati. With night almost appearing, the pink lights began to light up the building behind the fountain. The fountain was gorgeous. The water fell out of the hands of the statue and there was flowers right in front of the fountain with the colors of yellow, white, pink and purple. Desiree covered her mouth - the sight was breathtaking, at least to her it was. Jon parked the car at the nearest parking lot as Desiree eagerly came out of the car. She was completely astonished. She was a little upset, because she had wanted to see the place where Jon grew up. But, she couldn't be upset at this beautiful sight.

"Jon, this is beautiful." Desiree managed to get words out of her mouth. She looked back at him, who had just caught up to the teenager. Jon put his hands on Desiree's shoulders.

"It's a lot better than where I grew up. I had thought about taking you to the area where I once grew up in. But, you don't deserve to look at an ugly thing. You deserve to look at a beautiful sight like this fountain." Jon explained as he admired the view that was presented right in front of him. Desiree was wearing a blue floral dress with her black flats and approached closer to look at the flowers, she bent down to pick one up. A purple flower - purple was also Desiree's favorite color.

"I like little things like this flower. It's little, but it has a lot of impact." Desiree smiled, admiring the beautiful, little purple flower, twirling it around on her fingers.

"Just like you. Little, but you have a lot of an impact." Jon smiled. Desiree had no clue how much of an impact that she has made in Jon's life. She has made Jon into a nicer and better person. Des was able to ground Jon and make things more clear to him.

"I'm not little, I'm five foot seven." Desiree corrected him and punched him softly on his shoulder.

"To a six foot four man, you're tiny." Jon laughed.

After a moment of admiring the beautiful fountain in front of them, Desiree broke the silence. "Jon, what did you go through as a child?" Des' question froze Jon. He wasn't afraid to answer it, but his past had a way of freezing him still. What he had to go through are things that Desiree was lucky not to go through.

"I did things that I wasn't proud of. I did things that I would regret for the rest of my life. I let people down," Jon seriously responded and looked at the intern. "I've sold drugs, I've gotten stabbed, my mother was a prostitute, my father was an absent father. I didn't have all the glitz and glamour that you were fortunate to have - loving family, bright future."

"I don't have a glamorous life. I had to be independent. My father was an abusive drunk and my mother was afraid to go against him. They made me out to be some horrible person. Sometimes, I wonder if I am a horrible person." she looked at the cement ground that she stood on. Was Desiree a horrible person?

"You're not a horrible person. You have the most kindest heart than anyone I have ever met. Your father being abusive was wrong, but he seems to have sobered up -" Jon was talking on, but Desiree halted him.

"How long will my dad be sober? He can screw up anytime that he wants. Sometimes, I feel like he's around me, telling me to throw all of my dreams away. I feel like I'm never going to be good enough for him. I would take an absent father over a consistent father any day." Desiree argued.

"I would have loved to have a father while growing up, I know that Dustin was a complete asshole at Grand Rapids, but he is your father in the end of the day. At Grand Rapids, I thought that your dad was going to stop you. I decided to stick up from you. _'you're not taking her away from me' _I haven't said those words every since the social workers took away my baby cousin. I knew that I have a thought about you."

"When my dad asked you about why you cared about me so much, I wondered what your response was. What would you have responded with?" Desiree looked at Jon with her big brown eyes, blinking.

"I love her - to stay and intern for us. Nothing big or grand, just the truth. Ever since our quality time in China, I knew that I wanted you to stay. I knew, I wanted our little friendship to go. It might be tough, since you're with Asher, but I hope you don't leave me, Joe or Colby in the shadows. I hope Asher doesn't influence you to leave this internship. I know guys like him and I just would hate to see you great your heartbroken. You deserve a guy that you can give your heart to and for him to never break it." Jon explained and then, Desiree gave him a tight hug. Jon had a way of making her react. When he spoke about giving her heart and for the guy never to break it, it touched her heart.

"I'll be careful. Thank you for being such a good friend to me." Desiree looked at the fountain as Jon wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. It was very difficult for Jon not to smile. He wondered - is this a family/friendship connection, or could there be more than meets the eye for these two? Only time will tell. But...

There will be obstacles in the way.

* * *

_This was the first Jon and Desiree bonding chapter in the story! But any who, this was a long chapter. Sorry about that. Thank you to: KatelynnBB, justkimmy. emma and Rue Dawn for your reviews! Please fave follow and review! :)_


	5. Desiree's Name On His Wrist

"It's been a while since I've seen the two of you at the same place at the same time." Dr. Vasquez was getting Desiree's weight checked and happily, she was getting healthy. She happened to gain two pounds this week, but Des' transformation was noticed by a member of Desiree's medical team. Dr. Vasquez look at Jon, who was standing by the door, before he would have to be in the ring with Colby and Joe. He witnessed Desiree getting her weight check and talking to her nurse.

"Um...yeah, we haven't been with each other for long. I had to go back to Grand Rapids, until Stephanie and Hunter could find me a teacher. A lot has happened ever since you last checked up on me on the road," Desiree saw that the nurse was done checking on her and sat on the bench. "Colby and Joe know about my road to recovery." she confessed, taking a huge deep breath. It felt like it was still a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Is that true?" Dr. Vasquez asked Jon, trying to get him involved in the conversation. Jon was standing near the door, walked closer to the two women, not really looking forward to continuing the discussion that Desiree brought up to the nurse.

"It's true," Jon confirmed. "It's brought her friendships with Colby and Joe, closer." he nodded his head, feeling the tape. Just hearing the news about Colby and Joe knowing about the news, brought a smile to Dr. Vasquez's face. Desiree was growing as a person and she will end up being such a wonderful, young woman.

"Wow, Desiree. I am so proud of you! Maybe next Monday, when the laptop is working, we can have you, Jon, Colby and Joe join us for the session." Dr. Vasquez suggested. She was excited to see that Desiree's support system has gotten bigger. Why not celebrate it by getting the whole gang together to bask in her progress?

Jon didn't know why, but he _hated_ the idea. Jon and Des Monday are meant for well... Jon and Des. Are they now supposed to change it to Jon, Des _and Colby and Joe_ Mondays? Jon wasn't a huge fan of change, it bugged him. Desiree smiled at the idea - it sounded good to her, but looked at Jon, who didn't seem alright with the idea. She then looked back at Dr. Vasquez.

"Maybe, _just_ next Monday. I have gotten so used to being with Jon at this time that I can't imagine be with more people. Jon is my favorite person to do this with." Desiree side hugged Jon, which caught him off guard.

"Well, at least next Monday. I just want to inform Colby and Joe of what they can do to help you on your road to recovery," Dr. Vasquez formed a smirk on her face and went to grab her bag. "So, next Monday, I'll try to get the doc's laptop to be fixed by then, but you two, keep up the good work. And, I do hope to see Colby and Joe with you guys next week. Bye, Desiree and Jon." she waved them goodbye and walked out of the door.

After the door was shut, "Jon is my favorite person to do this with," Jon mocked the sound of Desiree's voice. Desiree rolled her eyes and shoved him aside. How mature was it for Jon to mock her voice, but it did make her laugh.

"You're such an asshole. I meant what I said!" Desiree laughed, she knew that she should be offended that Jon made fun of her voice, but she was busy laughing to be angry at him.

"Uh-huh," Jon mumbled, writing something on his white tape with a black Sharpie. It was probably some word that he had to remember to say. Des had noticed that Jon has always wrote things on his tape, but never bother to read what he was written. Now, his wrist had captured Desiree's curiosity. Desiree grabbed the Sharpie from Jon's hand and grabbed his left hand and began to write something on his wrist. "Des, what are you doing?" he asked confused as Desiree took her time by writing on his wrist.

When she was done, Desiree smiled, admiring her wonderful cursive penmanship. She released Jon's hand and went to look at what Desiree wrote. Desiree had written her name and next to her name was a small heart. Desiree had written her name on his wrist. "Don't you love cursive writing?" she asked him.

"Ha-ha-ha," he laughed without emotion. "I have to meet Colby and Joe in a few minutes. So, I can't change it. Damn it, Des." Jon laughed and hugged her, before walking out the door.

Desiree grabbed Jon's United States Championship from the chair, which she sat on to shine it, before Dr. Vasquez had came in. She knew that in a matter of seconds, Jon would be coming inside the room, embarrassed that the champion had forgotten his championship. Desiree stood there with a huge smile on her face, waiting for Jon to come any second and say...

"I forgot my title!" Jon came in and snatched the title from Desiree. Desiree laughed silently. "Thank you, Des." he walked out of the locker room and with his United States Championship this time.

* * *

"I miss you, Asher you know that?" Desiree asked her boyfriend, Asher over the phone. "I know that it's been a while that we've seen each other, but I can try my best to be there Homecoming weekend as your date. Homecoming is in like two weeks right? I can try to convince Colby to let me go. Joe and Jon won't let me go, I just know.."

Jon, Colby and Joe had walked into the middle of a conversation that Des was having with Asher. There three of them were watching the rest of the show from the backstage area. The conversation had earned the attentions of The Shield. What was Desiree going to try to convince Colby to? And why wouldn't Jon and Joe let her go? Perhaps, they would let her go.

"I will try my best to ask him. Alright, Asher, bye," Desiree had ended the conversation as soon as she saw The Shield inside the locker room. She was hoping that they didn't catch anything that she said because she believed that they should hear her before giving a simple answer. "Hey guys, I was talking to the beau. He really misses me and wants to visit." she told them, standing up to her two feet.

"Awe, maybe, we can fly Asher over this weekend in Buffalo. It's my weekend with you anyway," Colby informed Desiree. He was right - his weekend with Desiree was this weekend. Desiree was smiling excitedly. Colby was allowing Asher to come fly over. "I'm pumped. I have been the only Shield member not to have a weekend with you. Joe took you to some Hawaiian Barbecue place, Jon took you to Fountain Square just last week and I wanted to out what them. So, I was thinking that you and Asher and Leighla and I can go on a double date to a pizza parlor?"

Desiree squealed and jumped up and down. She was excited. This date seems like such an awesome idea. "Yeah, that would be so perfect. You can get to know Asher and see what I see in him!" she couldn't contain her excitement.

"You're not taking her and Asher to a pizza parlor. We have to be at the hotel because we have Battleground on Sunday. I'm sorry, but we're going to be doing a dress rehearsal the night before and we need some rest." Jon didn't know how much he sounded like Colby right now. Colby had done the similar thing with him not making Des go with Jon to Fountain Square hours before a Smackdown taping.

"Just like I didn't want you and Des to go to Fountain Square hours before the Smackdown taping?" Colby had brought up the argument that Jon was secretly afraid that he was going to bring up. Jon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"That was different, she was with me. She's going to be with Asher-" Jon was interjected by Colby.

"She'll be with Leighla and me. You don't have to worry about her." Colby assured him.

"You don't need to worry about me, Jon. I have Colby with me." Des stood by Colby's side. She was hoping that Jon would let her do this double date thing with Asher. It was her boyfriend and she should be allowed to do things with him. Jon couldn't fight with Desiree, it was her boyfriend for one and he does not own her. She's her own person. He just hoped that she would stay safe and sound.

"Fine, you guys can go." Jon agreed with a sign. Desiree went and gave him a giant hug and then grabbed Colby's wrist and led him out the door to discuss more about this double date. Jon and Joe were the only ones alone in the locker room. Joe put a hand on Jon's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Desiree can take care of herself." Joe assured him, assuming that Jon was worried about her safety. Jon looked out the door that Des and Colby ran out of. He was worried about her. Should he do something about it or should be not worry about it at all?

Jon looked at his left wrist, which Desiree wrote her name on. Des would want him to stay back at the hotel and just get some sleep. He looked back at Joe, "What are you doing this Saturday night?" he asked Joe.

* * *

_What does Jon have under his sleeve? And, Desiree's name on Jon's wrist, how adorable! I want to thank: Dixiewinxwrites12, justkimmy, Rue Dawn, niki 1981, emma, nikki, __BellaRayne and Kaye24 for your reviews on the last chapter! Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	6. Desiree Does Buffalo

Desiree sat herself in a small seat to face the mirror that she had to look at to do her makeup. She figured that she didn't need to look glamorous because it was just to a pizza place. Why must she look pretty? Des thought that Asher wouldn't mind if she put on a pair of sweats and a band tee-shirt from a random band with her favorite black leather jacket. Asher was waiting for her out there along with Colby and Leighla. Joe was out getting some dinner for himself and Jon and Jon was resting on Desiree's bed. After Des was done putting some clear lipgloss on her lips, she spin her seat around to face Jon.

"Jon, if you want to sleep, you should try your own bedroom," Desiree suggested, looking at the Shield member, watching him sit himself up. "I'm about to leave for my date." she stood up from her seat and walked closer to him.

"Alright, I'm just waiting for Joe. I just figured that we have dinner and get to sleep early. The dress rehearsal were really tiring on me." Jon told the intern about his plans for the rest of the night, trying to act as tired as possible to fool her.

"Okay, goodnight, Jon." Des touched Jon's shoulder and looked at him for a short moment. After, she walked out of the room. When she came to the living room, she spotted Colby, Leighla and Asher, who decided to go casual as well. Desiree gave one of her winning smiles and approached Asher with a sweet kiss to his lips. Asher shortly after released the kiss and studied her choice of clothing for tonight.

"Are you sure you want to wear that? We are going out." Asher thought that Desiree could have worn something fancier for the night out. Desiree thought it wasn't a big deal with what she decided to wear - it was just pizza.

"We're just going out for pizza." Desiree pointed out, reminding Asher as he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, but we are going out." Asher insisted.

"I think she looks fine." Leighla interjected into the conversation, sticking up for Desiree. Des formed a smile.

"But, we are going out. So, Des." Asher nodded for her and Desiree went back to her room. Desiree saw that Jon was still sitting on her bed. It didn't irritate her, but she knew that Jon had over heard the whole conversation. Jon was upset - why didn't Colby stick up for her? Colby should have stuck up for her.

"I'm just going to put some nicer bottoms on," was with Des said when she entered the room. She released a sigh and went to look at her suitcase for her red circle skirt that Leighla had given to her, when she had gotten her makeover in China over the summer.

"Don't tell me that you're changing for him." Jon couldn't believe that Asher gotten to her like that. She looked fine to him. Was Asher being superficial and was she actually going to go along with it? Desiree looked back at him, while holding her red skirt. She stood up and sighed.

"It's nothing, Jon. I just want to make him happy." Desiree did her best to hide the hurt that she felt. She didn't want Jon to say something that could ruin her relationship. She liked Asher and didn't deserve whatever Jon would do to him. If that meant putting up with his opinions, that was what she was going to do.

"You don't need to change for him." Jon said, trying to reach out to her. Desiree nodded, forcing a smile on her face.

"I know." that was the last thing that she said before walking out of the room.

Desiree, Asher, Colby and Leighla went to a pizza parlor in Buffalo. Finally, it was her time with Colby. She had spent time with Joe and Jon before, but she was excited about her quality time with Colby. Perhaps, maybe she will have the opportunity to ask Colby about letting her to go to Homecoming with Asher. Leighla was such a sweetheart, maybe she could do her makeup for the event? Once the four of them got settled in, they ordered the pizzas that they wanted and then went talking, while waiting for the pizza.

"This is actually kind of cool." Asher smirked, admiring the view around him. Colby nodded in agreement.

"I know, Leighla and I normally come around here, when I'm in town. But, it's Des' weekend with me and figured that I would take her here. I'm glad that you can be here. I thought that we can get to know each other a little more, if that is not too much trouble. So Asher, how have things been for you?" Colby asked him, focusing all his attention of the teenage boy.

"Things have been awesome. I got the big homecoming game in about two weeks. I would really love Desiree to be there rooting me on." Asher looked at Des with a smile, making her smile back at him. She knew that Asher had the big homecoming game coming up and for him to bring up the conversation was something that she never asked him to do. However, she was glad that Asher brought it up. It got some weight off her shoulders because she wouldn't know how she would have been able to bring up homecoming herself.

"I wish I could, but this internship with The Shield and my school work. I would love to be there, but I'm not sure if Colby and the others would let me." Desiree chimed in. they were already on the topic, so why not play off it?

"Jon and Joe would like you to be with us because it's so difficult to keep track of things. Joe has a hard time staying organized and Jon really needs someone to talk to on the road." Colby began to think about whether to let Desiree go to homecoming with Asher? Should she let her go?

* * *

"Damn right, Colby. Don't let her go." Jon peeked out of the newspaper that he was using to cover his face. Jon had done something that he never pictured himself doing and that was stalk his intern. He was not the stalking type, but he had a gut feeling that something was off with Asher. Besides, Jon was not a huge fan of Asher. This kid was so arrogant. Jon claimed that he was at the pizza parlor was because he was looking out for Desiree. She doesn't know what is good enough for her. Jon was in the back of the parlor, just watching Asher and Desiree interact with Colby and Leighla.

"I really can't believe you're making me do this," Joe said. Joe had agreed to help Jon spy on Desiree. Jon was the craziest person in the entire planet. Joe wouldn't literally go spy on her - but Jon? That was a whole other story for another day. Sure, Joe didn't like Asher, but spying on Desiree was showing that Jon didn't have much faith that Des would make the right choices. Joe shook his head. "What if Desiree sees that you're here? What are you going to say then?" he asked, thinking about the potential outcomes.

"I'll say that the place that you wanted to eat at didn't do takeout?" Jon looked back at Joe, taking his eyes off the table that the two couples were sitting at. He noticed that Joe wasn't satisfied with lying. "Listen, I know that you don't feel comfortable, but I'm really fortunate that you are going along with this. You're a good friend." Jon told him with a pat to Joe's back.

"Thanks, but I just wish we didn't have to spy on Des like this. Should would never do that to us. What if your gut feeling about Asher is wrong?" Joe asked curiously.

"My gut feeling about him isn't wrong," Jon claimed to Joe. He then spotted Desiree laughing. One thing that he loved about Desiree was when she laughed. "It can't be wrong."

* * *

"So, you cursed out your mother?" Leighla couldn't help, but laugh. Desiree had told to story about when she was with Joe in Pensacola. It was her, Joe and Kyla in the Hawaiian Barbeque and Jon had been calling her over and over about his problems. She had it with the last phone call and cursed him out. Turns out, it wasn't Jon, it was her own mother. Her mother was so angry, that she told Joe to ground Des.

"Uh yeah, she didn't like my use of profanity," Desiree let out a shy chuckle. "But, Colby, you should let me go to homecoming with Asher. He really wants me there, right?" she asked Asher. Asher smiled back.

"I do, so what do you say, Colby?" Asher was waiting for an answer. Des was also waiting for an answer. Colby turned to Leighla.

"What do you think?" Colby asked her. Leighla smiled.

"I'd say, let her go. I would love to do her makeup - if you say yes." Leighla was some help to Colby. He knew that it was wrong of him to make decisions for Desiree without the consultation of the rest of The Shield, he knows how Jon feels about Asher and would probably hate his guts, if he were to say yes. Des didn't know why it was so tough to get a yes out of Colby, he was very skeptical about certain things, but about other things, he was cool about it and didn't need to think of an answer.

"I suppose, it's alright with me. I'll try to talk to Jon about it." Colby finally agreed. Desiree squealed and kissed Asher, who was also very happy about the whole thing. Colby smiled back, but he knew once Jon found out that he could get an earful.

Jon, from a distance, heard the whole conversation. He was feeling hurt - Desiree was going to homecoming with some jerk and Colby just let that happen. He couldn't help, but feel jealous. He didn't know why he would feel these emotions - they weren't right and worst of all, they could be for no reason at all. Jon had a reason to feel worried about Desiree. Asher could do something at homecoming that could damage everything for The Shield, the internship and worst, for Des.

"The theme is Hollywood glam. Do you think you can find me something cute to wear?" Desiree had asked Leighla.

Leighla smiled. "I'll see what I can find. But, I'm excited. I want you to look absolutely stunning. Eat your heart out boys stunning!" she exclaimed and then realized that Asher was still there. "No offense, Asher." Leighla blushed a bit. The four of them laughed.

Jon couldn't hear as much anymore and decided to get closer. There was a trashcan in front of him. Due to Jon being focused on hearing the conversation, he tripped over the trashcan, landing on the floor. This caught everyone's attention, especially Desiree's. Desiree looked at Jon in the floor with rage.

Jon was going to hear a mouthful from her.

* * *

_Oh shit! Jon is caught! What is Desiree going to say about all of this? And aren't you just hating Asher a little more? I know I am! I want to thank: Dixiewinxwrites12, Kaye24, justkimmy, emma, Rue Dawn,xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx, and PKP101 for your reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	7. Desiree Has A Talk

Desiree had exploded at Jon when she arrived back at the hotel. Jon had done things like this before,but she still didn't comprehend with why Jon would go spy on her, while she was on her double date with Asher. It was her time with Colby and Jon violated that. Des never spied on Jon when he went on dates. The reason for that was because she had faith in him for making the right decisions. Jon responded with how he wanted the best for her and then went on to yell at Colby for not sticking up for her, when Asher was calling her out on her choice of clothing. Jon thanked Leighla for doing the right thing by sticking up for Desiree. Colby apologized to Des and she said it was okay. She stared at Jon for one last time and walked Asher out the door.

"I am still angry with Jon. How could he spy on me like that?" Desiree shouted to Brad Maddox the RAW after Battleground. She didn't mean to yell at Brad, but she couldn't contain the anger that she had inside. Brad sat on the couch, reading over his lines for his segment later in the night, but also paying attention to her.

"Now Desiree, I know you're upset. But, Jon was just looking after you. It's not his fault that he seems to care about you. Be lucky that you have someone that is looking after you." what Brad said was right. Desiree shouldn't be upset that Jon cared about her.

Desiree sighed in defeat. "But, it was my quality time with Colby. It's not fair that Jon had to get in the way of that. I feel like he just wants to ruin my relationship. Is that weird of me to think that way?" she asked Brad, who finally looked away from his script, all of his attention on the conflicted teenager.

"I don't think Jon wants to ruin your relationship. He's just trying to adjust to it. You know? You being in a relationship and he probably feels left out. You'll get in the routine of things and it will be better soon." Brad assured her. With that response, Des gave a small smile at him and Brad smiled back.

"You're a cool...friend." Des finally had some courage to call Brad her friend. The word felt strange rolling out of her tongue. Brad was her very first friend in the WWE, and she finally considers him a friend.

"You're cool too, Des. Now if you excuse me, I have a segment to get to, " Brad said, walking out the door. Randomly, he popped his head back in the room and said. "Bye, Desiree!" and went his way out.

* * *

"It's very exciting to see the four of you at the same place at the same time!" Dr. Meyers had said over the live-stream appointment. Jon and Des Monday had evolved to The Shield and Des Monday and Jon hoped it was for at least this week. Within The Shield, there was a lot of tension amongst them. Jon couldn't talk to Colby and Colby couldn't talk to Jon. Des couldn't talk to Jon, but Jon has been trying to talk to Des, who was been talking to Colby and Joe...poor Joe, he feels like he has been standing in the middle of this, not knowing what to do. He's like a chicken without a head, he doesn't know where to stand in this heated argument with the three of them. He had done his best to distance himself, but that won't be enough and prayed to god, that nothing would explode.

"It's been very exciting! Even though, I lost three pounds this week. Things have been tough around here." Desiree released a frown, which made Dr. Meyer's assume that something had been wrong with Desiree and with one of the guys. The doctor was determined to get to the bottom of things.

"What's wrong, Desiree? I've known that you lose weight, when there's something wrong. Open up, we want to help resolve some issues." Dr. Meyers did her best to reach out to Des. She is one of Desiree's support systems and she wanted to help make her road to recovery a lot better for her. Of course, the doctor wants to see her grow, but she can't help her, if she doesn't know what's up with her.

Desiree looked at Jon and Colby, who both sat on each side of her. What should she do? I think it would be the best thing for her to do is open up and find a resolution for the tension that they are all in. Desiree could feel her palms sweating and dried them off with her blue faded skinny jeans. She wore a white shirt, with a black heart on it as she adjusted it, so her cleavage wasn't showing. Being a late blossomer, she had been developing some female traits, which she wasn't sure that she was ready to show off to the world.

"You know about Asher right?" she asked Dr. Meyers. She has been talking to a lot of her care team, almost each member. So, it was difficult to remember who knew about Asher and who didn't.

"You have mentioned him to me."

"Well two nights ago, I went on a double date with him, along with Colby and his girlfriend. The date was wonderful, but then I figured out that Jon had been spying on me the entire time. I was really hurt and it made me feel like he didn't trust me with guys my own age. We've been on bad terms ever since." Desiree confessed, letting the doctor process every word that she spoke. It was a short story, nothing much to process, but Dr. Meyers wanted to think of what next to say.

"Jon, why did you interfere in her date? What made you go spy on Desiree?" Dr. Meyers asked.

"I don't think Asher is good enough for Desiree," Jon said, without any hesitation at all. Desiree felt like a ton of bricks hit her head. Jon didn't like Asher. I guess what Brad had told her earlier in the night was false information. Jon wasn't only jealous of Asher, he hated his guts and that's what hurt her. "I think she's just crushing on him. I don't see this relationship going far. The guy looks like he would cheat on her. I'm just looking out for her. I know what guys like Asher are like because I'm just like Asher."

Desiree didn't think that Jon was like Asher. Jon was _not_ like Asher at all and Desiree believed that. Desiree looked down to her lap, thinking about what to think of Jon's explanation. She really wanted to cry and she hated to cry, but she had to stick up for herself. She was afraid of sticking up for herself, when the mean girls have insulted her. That what she felt like right now- that Jon was being that mean girl, calling her out on everything.

"You're not like Asher, Jon," Desiree looked up and stared at Jon. "Not even a little bit. I don't think he would get involved in my personal space like you have in the past. Not only with Colby, but with Joe. I couldn't give a fuck with what hutchie mama you slept with the night before, but calling me in Joe's quality time with me was getting involved in my personal space! I would never do anything to get in your business, Jon. How dare you spy on me? What other thing have you done to me?" Desiree was on the verge of crying, she stood up at the same time that Jon stood up.

"Well since, we're being honest with each other. In Grand Rapids, when your dad gave you your ultimatum, I looked in your bedroom, in your cubby and saw your 'My Wishes' list and yes, I saw number three on your list!" Jon confessed, getting antsy about the discussion. He confessed it without a care in the world, which only angered Desiree even more.

"Now, that is invading my personal space. No one was supposed to see that list! And, wish number three was a fantasy wish, that I wish I can take back, after this discussion with you!" Desiree stormed out of the locker room.

"Desiree, get back here!" Jon ordered, following the intern out of the room to follow her.

Colby and Joe's jaw drops because of the conversation. There weren't enough words to say how this conversation turned out to be. Dr. Meyers was speechless and she felt bad from bringing up this conversation. She wanted to help Desiree and The Shield resolve their issues and believed that she could have made things a lot worse than they already are. Colby and Joe looked at one another. Man, the room was awkward as hell. They had no clue about what to do.

"Boys."

Colby and Joe both looked back at Dr. Meyers at the same time. Trying to get back into the conversation, Dr. Meyers released an awkward cough.

"So, this is what you guys should do to help, Desiree..." Dr. Meyers began talking.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Desiree began crying. Jon walked closer with the intentions of comforting her. But, Des halted him, making him stay where he was. "You weren't supposed to read that list. How can you violate my personal space? I would never do that to you." Desiree had ran to the parking lot. Jon had yelled for her to stop at the entrance of the parking lot, but Desiree was feet away from him.

"I knew it was wrong to read that and I knew it was wrong to spy on you, but my gut feeling has never failed me yet. I wanted to look out for you, I wanted to know what went on in your mind. You are a shy person and you hate to reveal things about yourself. It's not my fault that you're the only person that captures my attention here."

The wind started to pick up, blowing his messy hair around to his face, while it moved Desiree's light brown hair to the side. Desiree moved her bangs to the side and looked at Jon.

"Jon, I don't know what you're expecting out of this. But, I like Asher and I'm not going to let you ruin my relationship with him." why wouldn't Desiree realize that Asher wasn't good enough for him? That was a question that Jon wanted to know about, but he wasn't getting the answer.

"I'm expecting nothing out of this relationship. You're my friend and I care about you. I just don't want you to get hurt." Jon responded.

Desiree's phone rang next and she pulled out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. She read the same on her screen, which glowed up: _Asher. _

"I have to get this..." Des answered the phone, putting it up her ear.

"Ambrose, you're match is up next." the stage tech informed him.

The stage tech had struggled to find him. Colby and Joe told him that he had ran off to find their intern. Jon looked back at Desiree and frowned. The stage tech guided him out of the parking lot. Jon hated to fight with Desiree, but his gut feeling had to be right about Asher. He couldn't be wrong about him and if he had to prove that to her, he was going to prove that to her.

* * *

_I dislike to make these two fight. But, wow! Is Jon right about Asher or is Asher someone with good intentions? And, if you're unfamiliar with Desiree's list, it was mentioned a bit in my last story in the chapter "Desiree Does Grand Rapids", but anyway, thank you to: justkimmy, Trish, emma, nikki, XSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx, Rue Dawn and Kaye24 for your reviews! Please, fave, follow and review! :)_


	8. Desiree Does Homecoming, Part 1

"I'm almost done, Desiree." Leighla informed the teenager, who had been sitting patiently on her stool, while Leighla applied some baby pink lipstick on her. For the past forty-five minutes, there was silence and Des never moved a muscle. She just let Leighla give her a transformation from a teenager to a Hollywood glamour model, which was the theme of Homecoming. Desiree looked across to her bed, where her long, red dress was placed wonderfully. She couldn't wait to put it on. Leighla had spent about a few days searching for the dress that would make Desiree look beautiful and then, she spotted this lovely, red number at the window of some dress shop in Buffalo. When she showed Des the dress, Desiree couldn't help, but be breath taken - the dress was absolutely gorgeous! And, that was what she wanted to look.

"Alright, I can't wait to put on the dress! I hope I look beautiful in it." Desiree had said as soon as Leighla was finished applying the lipstick on Des. Desiree began bouncing her curls up and down. She loved the movement on them on her shoulders. She took a glimpse on the mirror and she actually did feel like someone from Hollywood, from back in the day. Desiree was totally Hollywood glamour. Leighla looked at herself and Desiree in the mirror and rubbed her shoulders.

"You will look absolutely stunning," Leighla assured her. "Now, put on the dress. I want you to show me how you look before you go show the guys." she instructed her and Desiree stood up from the stool that she sat on and walked on the bed to admire the dress that was placed on top of her sheets. It wasn't often that Desiree would go out for these school events. Well, it wasn't often that Desiree had a boyfriend to dress nicely for. A year ago, she would have never pictured herself going to Homecoming and with the guy that she had been crushing on for the longest time. Ever since this internship happened, things have been looking up for her and she thanks this internship, every day that she wakes up in the morning. She thanks The Shield for this confidence and for being bless with an opportunity to intern for them.

"Come on, Des. Let's do this."

* * *

"I know, Dustin." Asher sighed over the phone. He was in contact with Dustin - Desiree's father. He had been in full contact with him ever since Dustin's task of ending Desiree's internship failed. Asher stood outside of The Shield's suite, pacing back and fourth in the hallway as Desiree's father ranted on about how Asher should have done, what he was paid to do.

Get Desiree to dump this whole internship and come home.

"Listen Dustin, you paid me to convince Desiree to leave the internship." Asher reminded him.

Jon had been eavesdropping Asher's conversation from behind a wall. Jon had a mixture of disappointment and anger all wrapped into one. But on the other hand, he was thrilled that he had been right about Asher all along, but it sucked that he wasn't cheating on Desiree. He would have rather had Asher cheat on Des, rather than Asher being paid by her father to give up the internship that she had worked so hard to get in the very first place.

"I'm sick and tired of taking your orders. Now, I'm going to do this _my_ way and there's not a damn thing that you can do about it." Asher angrily hung up his phone and put in inside his front pocket of his black suit that he was wearing to the event. Asher was bored of playing Dustin's games; he was now taking control of Desiree and he knows _exactly_, what he wants to do with her.

"What are you planning to do, Asher?" Jon spoke up, which made the teenager chuckle to himself, and turned to face the one out of three members of The Shield. Asher grew a smirk on his face and walked closer to Jon.

"Why does it matter? Last time she told me, you two haven't been on the best of terms. I would recommend that you just stay away from her, Jon. I don't like you and I don't like the way, how you have been making Desiree upset. Lately, it's been about how Jon doesn't 'understand' her and how Jon hurts her 'feelings'. I've had enough with you making Desiree upset. You're not going to ruin this night for her. So how about you keep your mouth shut and tuck your tail between your legs and walk your ass up to the suite, give Desiree a compliment and do as I say?" what Asher had said to Jon, made him more angry than he already was. Asher's true colors were showing right in front of him and he was telling him to stay away from Desiree? Jon would have to be dead to do what Asher wants.

"You're ridiculous, Asher. I refused to take orders from a sixteen year old. I'm twenty-seven years old. It should be _me_ telling you what to do and I'm telling you this: if you break Desiree's heart - I will not be afraid to break your neck with my bare hands. I've injured men _smaller_ than you and trust me when I say this, I will have no sympathy about the pain that you're going to experience, if you hurt her." Jon warned him.

"Why do you give a crap about her? She's your intern. You basically have influence of her future in the WWE. Why do you care about her so much? I know why. You like her, but you can't have her. I bet if Desiree was eighteen, you would so be after her, but reality check dude, she's _sixteen. _In some states, it would be illegal for you to put the moves on her, but in Michigan, it's _legal_ - if you're not an authoritative figure." Asher smirked.

"I'm not an authoritative figure -" Jon responded confused, but was interjected by Asher.

"You're teaching Desiree about the wrestling world? Which makes you a teacher? Yes? That means, you _are _an authoritative figure," Asher concluded. " Come on, Jon. Are you going to tell me that you have never seen Desiree as more than your intern? Got to learn to accept it, Jon." Asher said, leaving Jon hanging on Asher's every word.

When Jon was alone, he pressed his back against the wall. Asher Roberts was a fighter and he had no filter - which was what Jon had. How could he let that sixteen year old, run him over like that? He said in anger just thinking about how he let Asher talk to him like that. Jon had always knew what to say and when the subject of Desiree was brought up, he was speechless - he was tongue tied and he hated that feeling so much. Jon couldn't have feelings for the intern - at least, not in _that_ way. He didn't care about the age consent - Desiree had her whole future ahead of her. The last thing that she needs was him holding her back from chasing her dreams.

"Jon."

Jon turned around to the sound of Leighla's voice whispering down the hallway, which broke his thoughts. "Desiree's going to come out. Let's see her dress! Make sure you're not drinking anything." she giggled, remembering the time, when she gave Desiree her makeover and when she showed her newly, transformed self to The Shield - it was Jon that reacted in a shocking way, by spitting water directly at Colby's face.

"Ha-ha-ha. You're real fucking hilarious." Jon joked, reminding himself of that embarrassing moment, beginning to walk back to the suite. Jon found Asher talking to Colby and Joe as Leighla stood next to Jon. As much fun it was to watch Desiree be in a dress, he just couldn't get out of his mind about the exchange of words that Asher said to him. It might be the best thing if Jon just kept his mouth shut and do what Asher said. He didn't want to ruin Desiree's night. He wants her to feel like a star, which means that he has to make her confident.

"Colby, you got the camera ready?" Leighla asked her boyfriend. Colby had a digital camera in his position, getting the feel of it.

"I'm all ready!" Colby exclaimed. He felt like a proud father, awaiting for his daughter to come out of the room and for him to take tons of pictures like the father that he was.

"Okay, Des. Let's see you!" Leighla ordered.

Desiree slowly walked out of her room in a long red dress with her shoulders jeweled with red stones and a black, feathered boa. Desiree swung one end of the boa to her right shoulder, pretending that she was one of those movie stars from back in the day. Her hair was softly curled up to her shoulders as she stood there smiling. This was a big moment for her and hoped that it would live up to her expectation. Colby began taking pictures of the intern, and after about five shots, Desiree started to get a little annoyed. She wasn't the photogenic type of girl and having a dislike about taking pictures just made things a tiny bit worse.

"I think we have enough shots, Colby." Desiree said as soon as Colby was done taking pictures of her and Asher. The poses were like a pose that you would expect when you take a prom pictures - but, this event was Homecoming. It was _nothing_ like prom at all.

"You look beautiful, Des." Joe commented, changing the subject. She didn't know when was the last time that Desiree went out. Maybe, it was last weekend, but when was the last time she went out by _herself_ and with a _boy? _Joe had taken out a water bottle from the fridge and was prepared to open it at any moment.

"You do look _stunning._" Jon commented, studying Desiree from down to up in amazement. Of course, he wasn't going to let Asher see his facial expressions. Asher was Desiree's boyfriend and he had to cooperate with him. If that meant commenting on Desiree's dress and shutting up for the rest of the night, he was going to do that and not beat the hell out of the kid.

"Thanks Joe and Jon." Desiree flashed a smile at them. Man, that smile was so beautiful and she should smile like that more often. It wasn't an everyday thing, where she would flash you a smile as perfect as Jon thought. Wait... he was getting carried away.

* * *

The Shield and Leighla were at their suite, finishing up their dinner, which consisted of chicken of some sort. Jon spent his time twiddling his thumbs in the table that he ate his dinner on, concerned about how things with Desiree were going. He didn't know, what could possibly be happening and that's what concerned him. Colby and Leighla were cuddling with each other, under a baby blue blanket and Joe was surfing the web on his phone on a single black couch. To them, this was a very quiet Saturday night - peaceful, relaxing and without a teenager in the room. So basically, it was pretty much like if Des was in the suite, although, quieter. Plus, it felt awkward as hell, which wasn't helping at all.

_I'm going to do this my way and there's not a damn thing can do about it. _Asher's words to Dustin rang on Jon's ears. What was Asher going to do with Desiree? It annoyed the hell of him that he didn't know what was happening.

The hotel phone rang through the quiet room, grabbing the attention of the four adults in the room. Jon sighed and got up to answer the call. He pressed the button to put the call on speaker.

"Hello?" Jon answered.

"Jon! Thank god, you answered! I've been trying to get the number to your room for the past hour!"

The voice sounded so familiar to him and then it came to him. It was Dustin - Desiree's father. What could be possibly want with him and the rest of the members of The Shield? The Shield and Dustin weren't the best of friends and Dustin calling made them all thing that something bad could have happened to Desiree.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Dustin? Is Desiree okay?" Colby asked, with worry in the tone of his voice. Leighla got off his chest as Colby pulled the baby blue blanket off of him, joining Jon in the conversation with Dustin.

"I don't know. I've been trying to contact Desiree because of what Asher could be planning to do." Dustin has heard things about Asher Roberts and what he is capable of. Asher was known for discarding girls and Dustin knows that he was planning to discard Desiree at Homecoming. It has been one of the first time, where he wanted to help Desiree out and let her win and keep this internship.

"What is Asher capable of?" Jon was afraid to ask the intern's father. Did he really want to know what Asher was capable of. First, Asher is cunning and an asshole. Second, Dustin hired him to hurt Desiree in some way.

"He wants Desiree's - he wants to be her first and he won't take no for an answer." Dustin didn't want to blurt out and say that Desiree was a virgin. Thank goodness, she was one, but that wasn't any of their business.

"You hired someone that only wants to get in Desiree's pants?" Leighla yelled at the phone, which made The Shield, look at her awkwardly. "You're the biggest idiot that I have ever had a phone conversation with!" Leighla growled and threw herself on the couch.

"Oh shit. I'm going!" Jon was now in a huge hurry to give Desiree a helping hand. He grabbed his leather jacket from the coat rack and slide it on.

"Jon, slow down. This could be nothing." Joe tried to calm his rushing friend down. Leighla went to her and Colby's hotel room and got a striped suit for Jon from her luggage. It was still in a plastic bag, but it was easy to take off. If Jon was going to be barging to a dance, could he look the part?

"I don't care. I'm going to save my friend and Dustin's daughter." Jon stormed out of the suite.

Leighla came rushing out of the room and stopped next to Colby and Joe with the suit in her hand.

"Where's Jon?" she asked anxiously.

"Going to get Des-" Colby couldn't finish his sentence because his girlfriend rushed out the door to catch up with Jon.

This could stand for trouble.

* * *

_This has been the longest chapter that I have written for this series. But, I wanted this chapter and the next chapter take this series to a whole other direction. I considering giving this story an M rating for the violence that the next chapter could have. But, I'm not quite sure, how the violence it's going to be like. I want to thank: Dixiewinxwrites12, WWE-Slash-Luvee, justkimmy, emma, nikki, Pinayprincesa and RainingHearts03 for your reviews! Please fave, follow and review! :)_


End file.
